Aurora Blackfire
by Bqreanna
Summary: This is a Mortal Instruments fanfic... All characters except for Aurora, Damon, and a few others I will make up, belong to Cassandra Clary. This story may not follow the series exactly or make logical sense, but this IS just a fanfic and it's fiction... So anyways, I hope you enjoy.. I apologize for typos, spelling, and grammar errors in advance.
1. Chapter 1

I laced my worn, leather, knee high boots up all the way to my mid thigh. I grabbed my weapons belt and slid it around my small waist, sliding my dagger, stele, and my favorite hatchet inside each loop.

I was going out hunting today, in a new town. I'd been alone for quite a while since I figured out my own dirty little secret. I was in New York, and I've heard there are very promising Shadowhunters around this area. I'd tried to find the Institute but for some reason I wasn't able to. You could say it was because of my curse. Yet, I'm still able to mark myself and use a Seraph blade, so it really doesn't make much sense to me.  
I found a phone booth and went and ripped all the mapped pages out of the phone book. I needed to find hot spots. Hot spots with demons so I can slaughter the filthy creatures with a blow of my seraph blade, and watch their black blood seep from their wounds as they shrivel into nothing and disappear into their own dimension  
After walking for about an hour, I realized that these maps weren't taking me anywhere I wanted to go. Finally I stepped in front of a bar looking place that I knew was a glamour. I stepped inside and the place reeked of lycanthropes. I stepped inside anyway, flinging the door open, making sure they knew what and who I was. If any of them were rogue, they should start running now.  
They all turned to look at me, and I heard a few growls of disapproval. I sighed and walked over to an empty bar stool, taking a seat. The bar tender looked pretty pissed off to see me, so I raised my hands defensively in front of my face.  
"Moon's Children, I come in peace. As a matter of fact, I need some help." I state. The rooms grows quiet and I get blank stares from some of the werewolves.  
"You a friend of Luke's?" The bar tender asks. Luke? Who's Luke?  
"No. I'm new to town. I know of no other Nephilim but myself." The room erupts with laughter, and I roll my eyes. Some Shadowhunters treat Downworlders horribly, so they have to treat the Nephilim like we're all stuck up know-it-alls. Sometimes, even though it makes them mad, they need an authoritative shove in the right direction.  
"My name is Aurora Blackfire. I'm from Alicante. Can you just tell me some hot spots? Any evil things that need to be slaughtered?" I asked, my voice laced with pleading.  
"I think you should talk to Luke. I can bring you to him if you want." A girl around my age, maybe younger, stands up. A fairly beautiful lycanthrope.  
"Who is Luke?" I ask.  
"He's kind of like one of you. My names Maia, let's go." She stands up and heads out the door and I quickly follow her. I throw my jacket over my black tank top. We walk for a little bit in silence, before Maia turns on me, she stops walking and turns to face me, backing me against a wall.  
"You smell like Nephilim, but also reek of something else. What are you and what game are you playing?" I laugh at her. Did she bring me out here so she could attack me? If she's looking for a fight, I'll gladly give her one.  
"I'm a Shadowhunter, I don't care what you think of my scent, okay?" Maia blinks at me, but backs off.  
"You seem respectful enough. I'll believe you for now." She nods swiftly and we continue to walk in silence.  
Finally we reach a police station, glamour as a Chinese place. Maia pushes the door open and calls out this Luke guys name.  
"Maia, always a pleasure to see you." A guy walks out wearing a flannel shirt and a pair of jeans. He has glasses and blonde hair.  
"I brought you someone." Maia says and takes a seat on a desk. The man's eyes fall on me and he gives me a curious look. I stare back at him, I can't quite seem to place him.  
"You're a Shadowhunter. I can by the get-up. But it's not everyday that a random Nephilim wanders into New York. Especially such a young one. What's your name?" He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose and studies me again.  
"Aurora Blackfire."  
"Blackfire? Doesn't sound familiar to me. Aurora is an old Shadowhunter name. The question is which one did you make up?"  
"I didn't make up either of my names-"  
"Next you'll tell me you're from Alicante."  
"I was-". Luke laughs at me and walks closer.  
"Did you run away from home? Came here because you heard there was a lot of demons to destroy?" He asks putting a hand on my shoulder. I look up at him and push him off.  
"No. I was homeschooled at and institute in-".  
"My guess would be somewhere in the Southern United States. Georgia perhaps?"  
"Are you some kind of freaky scholar?" Luke laughs at this and walks over to a phone holding a finger up. I stand still and catch Maia smiling down at me. I roll my eyes and plop myself down on the cold stone ground.  
"Yes Maryse I have a young lady here who I believe visiting the Institute would do her some good." Luke says on the phone. He's going to pawn me off at some Institute because he thinks I'm a runaway. If he only knew what my family had done to me. He'd either try to kill me, or sympathize with me. I didn't want either from him. He turns to me when he's off the phone.  
"The Lightwood's welcome you. I'll give you a ride. Later Maia, have a lovely evening." Luke says and motions me out the door. We get into an old beat up truck, and he starts it up. I see a small pink sweater in the cab and look at it curiously. He sees what I'm looking at.  
"That's my uh- daughter Clary's sweater." He says nervously.  
"You sure it's not yours? If you like to play dress up, it's totally none of my business." I say business in a sharp tone and he catches my drift.  
"I'm sorry I pried into your business Aurora, but you're a Shadowhunter. You should be use to it." I mentally laugh at him.  
"Why don't you believe anything I say?" Luke considers this for a moment.  
"You say you haven't found any demon activity yet?"  
"Not recently."  
"Then why do you smell of demon?" I freeze in my seat. I knew I sensed something off about Luke, but no I've placed it.  
"You're a lycanthrope. But-"  
"I'm a Shadowhunter too."  
"Garroway. I've heard of you. Lucian."  
"Yes. So you've heard of me, why haven't I heard of you?"  
"I never ran with Valentine." I snap and he laughs at me. I'm glad he's amused.  
"Children are always so amusing." He says as if reading my mind. We pull up in front of the church. I get out and Luke fallows me, I ask for entrance and the gates swing open. I step in and I hear a rattling, I freeze in my stop, but Luke lays a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's the elevator. Maryse must've sent one of her children down here to meet us." The elevator opens, and pretty much a goddess steps off of it. She was tall, slim, and dressed in a long bright green colored gown with silver boots. She had leather gloves on her hands, and a stern glower on her beautiful face. Her black hair was pinned to her head with several clips that had gems on it. Was she really a Shadowhunter?  
"Hasn't anyone ever told you that two stray children is a crowd?" She says, putting a gloved hand on her hip.  
"Isabelle, I know you can be charming." Luke says. Isabelle scoffs and bids me toward her with her index finger.  
"Come along, stray." She says and steps on the elevator, her boots clicking against the floor. I turn and look at Luke, he smiles and says goodbye and then goes out the door. I hope on the old, rickety elevator.  
"So how old are you?" She asks and I get a close up look at her emerald green eyeshadow and dark eyeliner that matched my own.  
"Seventeen."  
"Closer to Alec's age. But try to get in his pants, he's not interested." She says casually. She must just be a very blunt person.  
"I'm Isabelle Lightwood. And you are?" She sticks out a hand for me to shake.  
"Aurora Blackfire." Say and shake her outstretched hand.  
"Your name matches your face. Lucky." I drop her hand.  
"And what exactly does that mean?"  
"I was calling you pretty." The elevator opens and we step out.  
"Welcome to the Institute. I'll take you to mother. I'm sure she'll want to speak with you, being a stray and all. It's best you not lie to any of us, especially with all that's going on." I nod at her. Of course I'll have to lie, but not about anything important. I mean I'm not a vicious Downworlder murder. And Valentine was dead, wasn't he? What was she implying was going on? We walk into a huge library and I see a woman who is a spitting image of Isabelle.  
"Mother I brought you the stray." Isabelle says.  
"Isabelle, what did I tell you about being rude to the guests?" The woman says, who has a very sharp voice. Isabelle sits down and I walk closer to Maryse.  
"Welcome. What's your name?" She asks with a kind smile on her face.  
"Aurora Blackfire." I says. Her eyes does blank.  
"Never met anyone by that name, but it sounds realistic enough. How old are you?"  
"Seventeen."  
"And you're here on your own. Why?"  
"I left home. To explore. Find something useful to do."  
"You plan on going to Alicante?" She asks.  
"I don't know yet. I'm figuring life out as I go. I know it may seem- stupid, if you will, but I feel it's what I have to do."  
"I think that sounds suitable. Welcome to the Institiute. I love seeing new faces in here, we need all the help we can get. We just welcomed another Shadowhunter boy. His name is Damon." I nod at her and Isabelle stands up, I follow behind her and she brings me to a hallway with several doors. She opens one and I step inside.  
"Thank you." I say.  
"You have your own shower and bathroom in this room. There's some spare clothing, although I assume you brought some?" She comes right in and sits on the bed.  
"I did. But isn't it early for bed or anything? I mean it's only like six isn't it?" Isabelle laughs and hops off the bed, grabbing me by the wrist.  
"Let's meet the boys. And Clary. Clary's probably here." We step into the hallway, and Isabelle pulls my by my arm the whole way. We hear voices and I see a light coming from under a closed door.  
"Wait!" Isabelle says before we step in. She turns to me and literally rips my hair out of the braid I had it in. My hair falls in streams of waves around my shoulders. She messes up my hands with her fingers.  
"That's sexy hair. You're welcome." She says and opens the door, stepping in.  
"Hey Izzy." A voice says.  
"Hello. This is Aurora. Aurora this is my brother Alec, my brother Jace, Damon, and Clary."  
"Oh, you must be Luke's daughter."I say addressing the pretty red headed girl.  
"You've met Luke?"  
"Yeah he actually drove me here. After that Maiya girl dragged me to him." Clary laughs and shakes my hand.  
"Nice to meet you." She says.  
"How long do you plan on staying?" Alec says, glaring at me with deep glass, blue eyes.  
"This is an Institute right? Welcomes all Shadowhunters?" I ask.  
"This first sign of trouble and I'll be sure you feel unwelcome."  
"Alec, don't be rude." Isabelle says, picking up a dagger and throwing it at a target, missing.  
"Hmmph throwing isn't my thing." Isabelle says and sits down on a chair.  
"Well I'm going to go. See you tomorrow." Clary announced.  
"I'll walk you out." Her and Jace exited the room. Alec walked out soon after, and it seemed like he purposely bumped my shoulder as he did so. Once he was at the door he called Isabelle's name and she smiled sweetly at me as she exited the room as well. Leaving me with this Damon kid. Well, not kid. He looked fairly older than me. I sighed and took a seat where Isabelle had been sitting.  
"Don't worry about him. Alec, I mean. He acts that cold all the time." Damon said speaking for the first time. I looked at him, actually taking him in for the first time. He was really handsome. He had golden brown hair that hung down past his ears, curling at the ends and at the nape of his neck. Broad shoulders, fairly tall. He was wearing a tight fitting brown muscle shirt and all his muscles showed, and his chest was toned through the shirt. He walked over and sat on a couch that was across from me.  
"I'm Damon." He said and we shook hands. I got a nice look at his face, he had hazel eyes, that seemed to be bigger than a normal humans. His lips were plump, and a hot pink shade. I moved uncomfortable in my seat. He was more attractive than I'd like him to be.  
"I'm Aurora." I said finally after a long moment of silence.  
"Where are you from?"  
"Well I was born in Georgia, moved to Alicante for a while, then back to Georgia."  
"Oh, so is your family here with you?" I put my head down and mutter a "No."  
"Mine either. My dad dyed and my mom is all depressed over it, so I traveled until I found some people who knew the Lightwood's. They said they could really use some help, so I came down here. I've been helping ever sense."  
"Helping with what?"  
"It's kind of complicated. Bunch of stuff to do with Valentine's son." I'd heard something about that. Why were the Lightwood's involved with that.  
"Do you always do this?" Damon looks down at me and we lock eyes.  
"Do what?" He asks seeming confused.  
"Tell strangers your life story. About your parents. Personal stuff?" He considers this a moment and then his stare goes a bit dark.  
"Why not? It's not like it's something I want to hide." He says in a time that implies I have something to hide. Who is he to make accusations.  
"It's not that it's something to hide. Just something's are no one's business." I snap and stand up.  
"Nice meeting you, Damon. I think I'll retire to my room. If I can find it that is." He doesn't say anything as I step out of the room and close the door behind me. I try to remember which way Isabelle and I came from. I see a cat and it rubs against my feet, purring.  
"Hello there." I say and crouch down to pet it.  
"Strange, Church usually doesn't like people. People that don't belong here, that is." I turn and see that Jace kid standing down the corridor. The fire lamps illuminate his hair in the darkness, and I have to say it kind of freaked me out. It seems abnormal maybe he has a dark secret down his sleeve. Just like me.  
"What did I do to you people? Are you always this rude to your own kind? Are you some kind of special Nephilim? Related directly to some angel that you have tea on the veranda with and talk about how superior you are?" I snap finally losing my cool with these people. Isabelle calling me a stray, Alec basically telling me to get the hell out, Damon saying I had something to hide, and now this Jace. And now he's laughing at me.  
"I meant don't belong here, as in don't live here, stray. But good to know you have a temper. I'll make sure to keep pissing you off. Church take the outsider to her room." He turns and takes off. The cat meows and leads me down the hallway and around the corner. I open the door and see that it's my room.  
"Thank you." I say and close the door, leaving the cat outside. I kind of feel bad that I don't have a treat of some kind to reward him with. I've had a rough night and decide to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Diamonds, they're such a beautiful wonder of the world, aren't they? Well, not so much a wonder anymore, really. They're basically just dirt, aren't they? Who cares? I'm not scientifically inclined, that's a mundane thing. Anyway why am I ranting on about diamonds? Because they're all I can see in this contraption Magnus Bane has locked me. They shine in my eyes, giving me a splitting headache. He's done this on purpose and when I get out I'll probably strangle him. Diamonds are NOT my best friend anymore. I keep swiping at the shimmering mess of sparking glass stones, and they don't budge, I'm pawing at air.  
"You can come out, when you let yourself out, Whitestone."  
"My name is not Whitestone!" I yell. Magnus laughs and I can barely make him out through the swirls of blue and sliver that glare in my eyes. It's like being trapped inside a kaleidoscope.  
"Just think about opening it. And it'll happen." Magnus says for the 100th time.  
"You better hope I don't open it, because I plan on slaughtering you as soon as I get out."  
"Jace Lightwood. He makes you quite angry doesn't he?"  
"All of the Lightwood's make me want to tear my hair out." I snap. The door buzzes and Magnus raises a hand and takes off to go let whoever is here in. I grown and take my shirt off, since I have a tank top on underneath it, and I put it over my face. I can still see the annoying diamonds, but it eliminates it better than my own eyelids. I hear several voices enter the house and I'm groan in annoyance. Strangers, and strangers everywhere I go.  
"So what are you exactly?" A voice asks and I remove my shirt to see the kid from the band the other night standing somewhere about my cage.  
"You don't just people what they are, Simon." Clary comes and stands beside him.  
"As fun as it is to poke fun at people in cages, I'm really not in the mood for company right now. So please go away." I say casually. Clary throws her hands up, and walks slowly backward, and I see her friend get pulled back.  
"Hi." Another voice says and I look up and see Damon.  
"I don't feel like seeing you either." I snap, losing my cool. I just want to kay here and wait for Magnus to pity me and let me out.  
"Did you wake up on the wrong side of the cage?" I stand up and get as close to his face as possibly.  
"You're not funny, you're annoying and I hate you for bringing me here." He has a huge smile on his face.  
"Well if you would've told me you weren't who you said you were maybe I wouldn't have."  
"That doesn't even make sense! And you could've told me you were dragging me to a warlock!"  
"So you could run off?"  
"Exactly, you cretin." Damon takes a step back and starts to glare at me, I've obviously pissed him off.  
"So do you lie to everyone you meet about your little secret? Do your parents know?"  
"Don't talk about my parents."  
"How many centuries ago did they die? Warlocks are immortal, are you like 500?"  
"I'm a Shadowhunter." I close my eyes with annoyance, my breathing becoming rapid.  
"Yeah, and a warlock."  
"I AM NOT A WARLOCK!" I scream hoping it'll get throw his thick, close minded skull. But something else happens, my body feels like it's boiling and my hands are on fire. A gust of electric air blows through and I'm knocked to the floor. The wind shakes the windows, and whistles through out the whole place. I'm on my hands and knees and I look up. The cage is gone. I'm free. I stand up and run for the door. I don't see Magnus, and the door opens for me and I make my way down the stair case and out the door. I'm in the cold air and I realize I left my shirt inside. Oh well, I got to run. I pick a random direction and I take it. Magnus some how got a hold of my stele so I can put a glamour on myself as I run. And run I do.  
I run until I feel like my lungs are going to explode, and I collapse on the ground at a park. I'm in the grass, and it's really damp, and it causes me to start shivering. Dammit, I need my stele.  
After I'm slightly rested I get up and start walking through the park, and I can't help but notice how exhausted I am. My body gives up and I fall to my knees, my eyes closing and everything goes black.

"I knew she wouldn't get far." I awake to the sound of voices and all I feel is cold. Cold and wet. My body is suffering of a severe case of thermogenesis.  
I feel hands on me and I'm lifted off the ground, I open my eyes and see Damon.  
"What's wrong with her?" He asks, and I close my eyes again. As much as my mind tells me to run, my body wants to lay here in his warm arms and steal his body heat.  
"She's worn out from breaking out of the cage. She feels exhausted and like she was hit by a train, but she'll be okay by tomorrow sometime. Let's take her back to my place." Magnus says and my eyes involuntarily pop open. Damon catches my eye.  
"No." I say and try to pry myself from his arms, he holds my body firmly to his chest, and soon I wear out again, falling limp in his arms.  
"Quit struggling, or you'll pass out again." Magnus says coming up beside us. I just decide to fall asleep in Damon's arms.  
When I awake, Damon is setting me on the couch for my second night at Magnus's. I sit up and start rubbing my eyes.  
"Izzy packed your stuff from the Institute." He says and sits next to me on the couch, handing me a plastic sack full of my stuff.  
"You might want to change out of your wet clothes." He notes and I ignore him, leaving back and closing my eyes.  
"So Magnus has pretty much enchanted this whole place so that you can't get out."  
"Good for Magnus." I snap. Damon sighs and leans over so we're facing directly. He puts his hand on my face and wipes my hair out of my eyes.  
"Are you okay?" I can't help but notice how concerned he sounds.  
"I'm fine, Damon. You can leave now." I say and get up from the couch, grabbing a change of clothes.  
"Why are you like this?"  
"Like what? I'm not like anything."  
"You get all pissed off when anyone tries to do anything nice for you."  
"You're only being nice because you feel bad about dragging me here to this crazy old Warlock." Suddenly a loud gasp sounds and I jump and turn to see Magnus in the back of the room with Alec.  
"I most certainly am not old!" Magnus says putting his hand on his chest. I roll my eyes and push past him and Alec to the bathroom. I slide off all my wet clothes and replace them with sweat pants and a plain black t shirt. I get a look at myself in the mirror. My hair is a complete mess. I throw it up in a hair-tie before walking back out to the living room.  
"I kicked your boyfriend and Alec out for the night. We have some serious discussions and training to go through."  
"I don't want to discuss anything but your burial plot with you." I say and walk passed him and grab my perfume bottle out of my bag and spray myself.  
"Your cheap perfume is stinking up my house."  
"Your annoying attitude is ruining my good mood."  
"You never had a good mood to begin with, darling." I sit down on the couch and Magnus walks over and takes a seat next to me. I look away from him, and he doesn't seem to be affected by my rude behavior because he talks away.  
"Listen, I don't know how you came to be what you are, and right now, I don't have the time to figure it out. In the future, maybe we can come back to that. But I need your help, Aurora. I know you're scared of admitting what you are. Maybe you're afraid the Clave will kill you? Arrest you? Maybe you're afraid that you're fellow Shadowhunters will look down upon you? I honestly don't know. What I do know is Valentine's son is on the run and he's out for blood, and I need help stopping him. No other warlocks will step forward and help because they're scared. But you're different. You could dazzle him, he wouldn't see you coming. Clary and Jace are important and gifted in this battle, but I believe you are too. You need to accept what you are, and embrace your gifts." Magnus says and when he finishes his little speech he's down on his knees in front of me. He peers into my eyes and is pleading.  
"Embrace my gift? It's a curse." I say, tears brimming from my eyes. I get off the couch and walk to the widow peering out. I hear Magnus come, and he puts a hand on my shoulder.  
"It's inly a curse if you let it be."  
"My father disowned my mother when he found out what I was! My mother couldn't handle the heart break and went into the bathroom and slit her wrists. Then my father comes to my room and tells me to pack up and leave before he kills me." I look up at Magnus, the tears falling from the corner of my eyes, down my cheeks.  
"People are horrible. Doesn't mean you have to let them ruin your whole outlook on life." Magnus says and I stay quiet. "How did you father find out?" I was waiting for that question.  
"I accidentally blew up the chandelier when I got mad. I was 15 at the time." Magnus kind of smiles at this for a moment. "How did you know about me?"  
"You're in many of our books. I'm not sure how anyone knows about you, unless your mother or father talked. Or whatever thing you were an offspring of."  
"Charming." Magnus takes a step away.  
"Are you done crying on my cat now? Because we have work to do." I look down and see his cat at my feet. And then a table with a few books flies out of no where and lands on the floor behind the couch. I walk over and open a book, noticing a ton of Shadowhunter runes.  
"How am I supposed to help you?" I ask taking a seat and looking up at him.  
"Well after I find out where this Jonathan is, I'm going to need you to help me build a portal to him. So for now, why don't you run along and try to turn my TV set into a boyfriend?" I glare at him.  
"You're an ass." I say slamming the book and walking over to a door.  
"What's this door to?" I ask not have noticing it before.  
"Oh, open it." Magnus calls over to me. I open it and it's completely dark. I take a step inside looking, I feel stairs as I kick my foot out. Once I step completely inside, the door slams shut. I literally freak out, my heart racing. I always knew ghosts were real.  
"Magnus!" I scream and bang on the door.  
"Magnus open the door!" I have a feeling that a something's going come up from the stairs and eat me alive.  
"You can come out when you let yourself out." Magnus calls. Does he ever plan on being nice to me? I'm literally having a heart attack, I can't do this. I hate the dark, and I don't have a witchlight on me. I scream as loud as I can and start kicking the door. My neck starts to sweat and tears drain down my face for the hundredth that night. I throw myself down on the head of the stairs and contemplate what to do. As I'm thinking, I feel it again. I feel the fire. I feel it as it runs through my chest and down my arms to my finger tips, where they spark blue just like I've seen other warlocks do. I aim at the door, and it pops open, and makes a loud bang. As I make my way up the stairs, I see the door fell it's hinges.  
"Good job. A lot faster than I expected. But you need to learn not to go overboard."  
"I'll show you over board." I snap and take a seat on the couch once again.  
"You lock me in one more thing, I'll use my hatchet on you." I promise grabbing the remote and flipping through channels.  
"So lazy. Here, go through the book and say some of the chants. They're in Latin but you should be familiar." I open the book he floats over to me. I open it to a random page and see it says something relating to rotation. I say it and fling my finger in the air not expecting anything to happen, and the television set falls over on the floor. Oops.  
"Good going." Magnus says not really paying attention.  
"If the neighbors downstairs call the cops, I'm telling them you broke in." Magnus warns. I ignore him and lay down on the couch, closing my eyes. Living with Magnus is going to be hard.


End file.
